It was his biggest mistake
by Lulu228
Summary: Austin left Ally for Cassidy. Will he regret leaving Ally? Will he win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters.**

He broke me into a million pieces and he doesn't even feel bad. He left me for that pretty blonde girl named Cassidy. I mean, I saw it coming. They were both popular and attractive, so why not? I'm just an average brunette who doesn't like to speak in public.

Gosh, why did I believe he loved me. I was waiting for my heart to be shattered.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

I walked down the halls hoping I wouldn't be late to Calculus. I rushed past the lockers, but I heard moaning from the Janitor's closet. I thought it was just a random couple making out and skipping class, however, I heard a familiar voice in there. It was Austin's. I slowly opened it the door, my curiosity got the best of me. There I stood shocked and speechless. The sound of my binder hitting the ground made the room echoed. Cassidy and my boyfriend were shirtless. I felt a warm tear stroll down my face and my throat closing up. I looked into his eyes, and it made me cry even more. I quickly turned around and ran away with tears streaming on my cheeks.

"Ally!" I heard a distant voice calling out.

I knew it was Austin, but I wanted to hear his idiotic explanation. Anger bubbled inside me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Ally, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I'm breaking up with you." His voice echoed inside my head. I wasn't sad anymore, I was furious. I gave him everything I had. My time, my freaking heart, and something I can't get back, my virginity.

"It's fine." I said while I gritted my teeth." Have fun screwing that whore."

I walked off and gave him the finger.

* * *

So sorry that it is short, what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters from Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

I fell onto my bed and hot tears stung my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching into my room but I didn't want to see who it was. That person would see me as a wreck.

"Ally, are you okay?" A short latina voice said.

I sighed out in relief realizing it was Trish, my best friend since Kindergarten. I lifted my face off of the smudged pillow and turned to Trish.

"H-he broke up with me f-for Cassidy" I stuttered.

Trish's face turned tomato red and her hands were balling up to a fist. She took a seat right next to me and tried comforting me. It didn't work. Everything about my room reminded me of him. How my bed reminds me of our late night cuddling. My walls were covered with photos, and instantly I go crazy. I started tearing up all of the photos with Austin and me. They were good memories but they ached my heart. _Heart ache is a cause for death, and it will not happen to me._

I started yanking them off of the walls and threw it into the bin. I don't want to remember anything about him. I started screaming like a maniac and right away Trish pulled me into a hug. I sobbed onto her shoulder and all I could think was "Did I not see the sign?"

After a few minutes, I calmed down and all my tears have dried.

"Ally, tell me what happened." Trish said as calmly as she could.

I told her what happened and her expression was blank. Her fingers were digging into the bed, she was holding up her anger.

"Forget about him, it's his loss. He made a stupid decision and you need to make him realize that."

"H-how?" I curiously asked.

"Move on." Trish replied.

I sat there emotionless once I heard her words. Could I really move on that easily? I looked at the bin filled with photos, and I knew I had to listen to her advice.

Trish left my house two hours after my meltdown. We ate fruity mint swirl and watched Tv. It was nice to have girl time again, ever since I dated him, I never had much time with Trish.

I quickly went up into my room and grabbed out a small cardboard box. I started filling it up with Austin's sweatshirts and I tossed in the scraps of photos from the bin. I set the metal bin beside my desk and my eyes were glued to a wrapped rectangular gift.

My lip trembled; it was the gift I got for Austin's birthday for next week. I put it on top of the cardboard box and I carried it into my car. I got inside and I pulled out of my driveway and I knew I had to make one last stop.

* * *

Austin's POV

We separated our lips as our tongues wrestled in dominance. I heard a knock on the door and I groaned. Cassidy crossed her arms as she saw me get up and leave the room.

Whoever this person was, he or she just ruined my making out session. I rolled my eyes and twisted the golden doorknob ready to see the cockblock.

There infront of me, stood Ally. Her presence took away my breath and I don't know why, but my heart raced a bit when I saw her.

 _Why should I be feeling this way? I broke up with her!_

* * *

Ally's POV

I heard a male voice muttering" Cockblock" behind the door. I guess Austin was making out with that whore, and it made my eyes water. But, I had to do this for myself.

He opened the door and he just froze. I scoffed and I shoved the cardboard box and the wrapped gift in front of him.

"Happy early birthday" I muttered and I turned around and walked to my car and drove off leaving him speechless.

 **What do you guys think? I tried making it longer but I was in a rush so that's the reason why it sounds so rushed.**


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not own any of the Austin and Ally characters.**

Austin's POV

I looked down into the box seeing most of my clothes. I never realized I spent so many nights at her place. I smirk a bit when a memory pops up into my brain.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I threw a small pebble at Ally's window, hoping she would hear. I see a small brunette head pop out of the curtains and she stared at me shocked .

"Austin, my parents are home!" She loudly whispered.

"But I missed you!" I pouted. I gave her the puppy eyes knowing it was her weakness.

"Okay okay." She conceded. "There is a ladder behind the house."

I nodded and quickly climbed onto the ladder and crawled into her room. A burst of a vanilla hit me in the face and I sighed in pleasure. I looked around and It was very well lit and had pictures of us covering her walls. I smiled brightly seeing how happy we are.

"So why did you miss me so much Aus?" She wrapped arm around my neck gazing into my eyes.

"You are my Patrick to my Spongebob" I smirked.

"Wow, Austin, who knew you were cheesy" She laughed.

I sat on her perfectly made bed and set her on my lap.

"Can I please stay for the night?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, I looked into her closet and pulled out my favorite sweatshirt. I quickly put it on and jumped into her bed.

Ally looked at me dumbfounded, and then she smirked.

"Mine as well."

I laughed and I pulled her to my chest. Her beautiful brown ombré hair smelt like sweet strawberries. I kissed her forehead, and I felt her chest moving up and down. It relaxed me.

"Ally, I love you" I blurted out.

She sat up and tears were building in her eyes.

"I love you too Austin" She quickly replied.

I softly pressed my lips against her soft pillowy lips and I smiled into.

* * *

I quickly shook my head and stared back down into the box. Stop it now Austin. You broke up with her for the insanely hot and popular Cassidy. I started rummaging through the photos and I remembered she gave me a gift.

I saw a neatly wrapped gift that was labeled "To Aus."

I teared the wrapping off and I looked at the present in shock.

She couldn't. She didn't. But how?

And what laid there was a signed vinyl by Jimi Hendrix.

This must have costed her hundreds! Guilt washed over me and a bit of regret.

I walked back upstairs and saw Cassidy laying in my bed.

"Hey Babe, who was at the door?" She asked without looking at me.

"Oh-uhm Ally" I replied slowly.

She quickly sat up and her eyes curiously wandered over to the box and her face was filled with curiosity.

"Uhm, whats that?" She pointed at the vinyl record.

"I-it was an early birthday present from Ally, before we you know, broke up" I softly muttered.

Her face was confused for a second and she quickly replied" Oh yeah of course! I was actually going to get that for you at Barnes and Nobles! What a coincidence!" She awkwardly laughed.

"Cass, they don't sell them at Barnes. You have to buy it online and it costs a lot of money."

Then it suddenly hit me. She forgot it was my birthday.

"So uhm, what day were you going to give me my present?"

"On your Birthday silly" She giggled twirling her hair.

"And the day is..."

Her face turned sour and she knew she was caught red-handed.

"I-I dont know." She guiltily answered.

"It's fine Cass, we havent been dating that long. No biggie" I cooly replied.

However, it was a biggie. I reminded her three times that day my birthday was on Saturday. How could she forget? Was our relationship meaningless? I shrugged it off, but I knew this was the first strike.

 **What did you guys think? Sorry my chapters have been short lately! I'll add more next time. Leave any suggestions! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Austin and Ally Characters.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I took a deep breath and stared at the 2 story brick building. There were vines covering the moldy walls and I stared at it digust. My hands turned clammy and warm and I shook nervously. _Time for school_ I thought to myself.

I braced myself and I opened the two metallic door. This is the first day I didn't have Austin by my side, interlocking his fingers with mine. I saw dozens pair of eyes staring at me in shock and all I could hear were whispering.

 _"Knew he was too good for her"_

 _"Saw it coming"_

 _"Austin is so gonna be mine next"_

Anger bubbled up inside me and I exploded like a ticking bomb.

"You know what, Austin cheated on me! Okay? Are you happy to hear that he cheated on me with a skank?" I shouted. I could hear my echo from down the halls. My eyes were glued to the floor.

All I could see were guilt in their eyes. Suddenly I heard a loud door click close. I looked behind me and I saw the new hot couple. Austin and Cassidy. They looked so happy together like they did nothing wrong. But the did do something wrong. He cheated and she let him do it. I scoffed in annoyance of their "lovey dovey" crap. I walked to my battered down locker and I just stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about how my life is oh so screwed up.

Once I cleared my head; I grabbed all my binders and supplies. I slammed the rusty locker door close and unexpectedly, Austin was behind the locker door the whole time.

"What do you want" I snapped at him.

"I-I um wanted to say thanks for the gift..." He softly replied.

"No problem." I remarked. My tone had anger in it and I think he could tell. I tried walking past him but a hand stopped me.

"Ally, could we um still be friends?" He asked cautiously.

Seriously? He wants to be friends with me when he cheated on me? Wow, did his IQ drop?

"Not in a million years. Should have thought about it before you screwed another girl in a janitor's closet." I said.

"Ally, it just wasn't working out! We are better off as friends. Please." He begged.

I want to slap him right here, right now but violence is never the answer.

Instead, I rolled my eyes and I tugged my arm away from Austin and raced to my first block. However, I felt a body hit mine and I stumbled to the ground. I groaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I hear a deep voice say.

"Yeah, yeah, Im fine." I look into the boy's eyes. They were the shade of chocolate and he was at least six feet tall. He had brown hair and the front part of his hair was gel. He was wearing a navy polo from Tommy Hilfiger and blue jeans. He had a backpack strap hanging over his shoulder, which I thought was pretty cool.

"Oh thank goodness. I-Im Elliot" He puts his hand out infront of me and I grab onto it so I could be balanced. His stutter was so freaking cute. Ugh!

"Ally" I softly replied. I felt my cheeks beginning to warm and I saw his beautiful smile.

"You know, you are pretty cute when you blush" His voice was so dang attractive.

I softly laugh and I just realized we were still holding hands. I immediately retract my hand from his rough callused hand and my cheeks became a brighter red. _I rushingly gathered up all my scattered supplies and I rush to first block. I can't let my heart be broken again. Don't fall for it._

* * *

I quickly jot my notes and my hand becomes sore. The loud obnoxious bell rang into my ears and I jolted up and bolted. _Finally, the end of the day_ I thought to myself.

I pulled out my phone and I see a text from Trish.

"I can't take you home today, got detention :("

I groaned in frustration. Great, now I have to walk home and it's at least a 15 minute walk. I head out the door and the sound of the door clicking faded once I started to walk away. It was a nice day, I guess. Too warm for me in my opinion. However, the clouds were out and I love seeing what they make. The sky was a nice blue and the trees were changing colors.I breathed in the nice crisp air signifying it was becoming fall.

I heard a car approach me and I quickened my pace.

"Ally! Need a ride?" I turn around and I see non other than Austin freaking Moon. I looked at him if he was serious. Boy what is wrong with him! He cheats on me and he thinks he can give me a ride? What an idiot!

I ignored his presence and made a quick turn into the park nearby. I heard his car pull up again and I have had enough of it.

"Stop both-" I stopped my sentence when I see Elliot behind the wheel.

I nervously laugh and my cheeks become a rose.

"Need a ride?" He chuckled. Why is his chuckle even adorable? I wanted to say no but my body said otherwise. I jumped into his black SUV and buckled my seatbelt.

"Safety first!" I chimed.

He turned his radio on and instantly my favorite song comes on. It felt like he wasn't there so I just started to sing. Just knowing he was there makes me feel comfortable and safe, like he would never try to hurt me.

"I thought that I've been hurt before. But no ones ever left me quite this sore. You're words cut deeper than a knife, now I need someone to breathe me back to life. Got a feel-" (Btw, this song is Stitches by Shawn Mendes)

"You have a nice voice."

I turn to him in shock.

"R-really?"

"Yea, you would make an awesome singer one day."

His words brightened my whole day. I smile into the seat and I felt the car come to a stop. I wished the car would keep moving and never end. I sat there wanting this day to never end.

"Thanks for the ride" I said while getting out of the car.

"No problem."

I turned facing towards him and I saw his smile. His teeth were a pearly white and straight! Gosh how I wanted to kiss him!

"Bye" I smiled.

"See ya later, Ally." He chuckled.

I walked into my house and I sighed happily. Could this day get any better?

* * *

Austin's POV

Could this day get any worse?

First, Ally doesn't even want to talk to me and she ignores my offer for a ride. I know I broke her, but I wish we could still be friends. Her talking to me always makes me feel better. She always lights up my world. Her strawberry, silky hair makes me want to- Stop it Monica!

But anyways, I think Cassidy forgot about our date and it's like she doesn't even want to be with me! Who even forgets a date? Maybe I did with Ally, but she would always forgive me! This was a special date, it was my birthday! Even people I didn't know said happy birthday to me, and she didn't even say it to me once.

I sat there in the booth waiting for Cassidy to come inside the dim restaurant anytime soon.

After another thirty minutes. I gave up. I pulled out a ten dollar bill and set it onto the marble table.

I walked out of the restaurant and it was dark outside. The stars were twinkling and all I could think about was how Ally would love this view. Ally would just love me hugging her.

 _Flashback_

 _I knocked onto the glass window and I saw the curtains beings pulled._

 _"Austin..." Ally said disapointingly._

 _"Hey Als, I'm sorry I couldn't make it our date. Something came up unexpectedly and my phone died, and my parent-" My apology was cut off by the warmth of her arms. My breath was hitched and I wrapped my arms around her. I picked her up with not that much strength and I twirled her around making her laugh a little._

 _"So does that mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully._

 _She nodded her head and pulled me into a kiss. The feel of her soft pillow lips and strawberry chapstick made me crave her. But she was still pure and innocent. I didn't want to take that from her. I smiled into the kiss before I pulled away._

I shook my head and one thought came into my head.

 **Second strike Cassidy.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I made it much longer! Please leave suggestions and thank you for reading!**


End file.
